miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Clairsentience
Clairsentience (clear awareness) refers to the psychic ability to sense or be aware of things that are not present or are "beyond" the normal range of perception. There are different types of clairsentience, which correspond to the normal 5 senses: *Clairvoyance *Clairaudience *Clairkinesthesia *Clairolfaction *Clairgustance The following piece of reasearch was done by Tim Crosby who was both the subject , with the condition known as clairsentience , and also the researcher who , much like research chemists in former times , on the edge of new discoveries , used themselves as white mice in white coats to test a new as yet untried compound. He developed a philosophical aproach over 15 years of research which he found indispensable given the nature of the study area he was exploring. unlike empirical science which hopes to measure the matereal world and then to gradually reach understandings of its workings through repeated testing , the mind and its contents apears to be a somewhat more slippery fish . Descartes after many years of dedicated reasoning came to the conclusion that no one could prove beyond a doubt that anything coming into the self via the senses could be proved to be objectively existant including measurments , graphs ; other people`s research etc ; the whole external world , and as ethnobotanist Terence Mckenna put it , " you are at the centre of the only universe you will ever know ". This pre amble is necessary when coming at the word clairsentience in a way which does justice to the nature of the self/reality which is implicit in its existence as a concept but also its very meaning which is embedded in human culture at large . The word itself pre supposes both a self ; a supra higher dimesional sense world and implicitly , a group of senses and sense organs of a new more highly developed nature. For the most complete and detailed research in this area i suggest one takes a long look at the work of ex nasa scientist Barbara Brennan who after a research post at nasa exploring the nature of electromagnetic fields , later developed higher sense perception to a very advanced level. Her work in this area is pre eminent and gives a broader and deeper understanding on the relationships of higher sense perception including , clairaudience , clairvoiance , claircognisance and of course clairsentience ; and their relationship to higher worlds / dimensions of the universe and self. for more information go to http://www.barbarabrennan.com/ Her aproach contextualises these newly discovered layers of reality within the framework of the holographic theory of the universe suggested by pysicist Dr. David Bohm in his book " the implicate order " in which he calls the manifest reality " the explicate enfolded order ", in which , " parts are seen to be in immediate connection , in which their dynamical relationships depend in an irreducible way on the state of the whole system......Thus, one is led to a new notion of unbroken wholeness which denies the classical idea of analyzability of the world into seperately and independantly existent parts." and also The Morphagenic field theory ,(from morph, "form " , and genesis , " coming into being. " ) of Rupert Sheldrake which is explored more fully in his book "A New Science of Life ". The action of this field involves " action at a distance " in both space and time . Rather than form being determined by physical laws outside of time , it depends on morphic resonance across time . This means that morphic fields can propagate across space and time and that past events could influence other events everywhere else. An example of this is shown by Lyall Watson in his book , " Lifetide: The Biology of Consciousness ", in which he describes what is now popularly called the Hundredth Monkey Principle . Watson found that after a group of monkeys learned a new behaviour , suddenly other monkeys on other islands with no possible " normal " means of communication learned that behaviour , too. Barbara brennans exaustive work in this area gives a broad and highly detailed context for understanding unusually developed senses and perhaps a new understanding of other mechanisms in the universe whereby knowledege , feelings , thoughts and other objects in time and space , might travel across boundaries , for example between bird and tree ; between monkey and monkey or between human and human via a connectedness previously thought not to exist . As Robert Anton Wilson so aptly put it , " any technology or science sufficiently far removed from ones own will be percieved as magic" , and much like the idea of new and emergent higher facilities which are explored to dramatic effect in the three X Men films , the idea of a new emerging higher state of consciousness is being discussed by integrated philosophers such as Ken Wilber , whereby the next stage of human evolution is not to be a physical innovation as our relative matereal comfort and sedantary lives suggest , but will be one of the mind. Just as roaming homonids , with a culture which didn`t change one bit for millenia , were replaced by homo sapiens , with their art , religion , language etc , for whom culture now was so varied that it could be differentiated by an explosion of creativity , which is characterised by the highly individual designs of their hand axes and countless other artifacts which are found to be different from one valley to the next across the entire planet; so , the next leap of human development will perhaps be just as huge and qualatively different.Thesource42 21:50, 26 February 2007 (UTC) References Barbara Brennan ex Nasa scientist http://www.barbarabrennan.com/ also her two text books " hands of light " , and " Light Emerging ".http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Brennan http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=Barbara_Brennan Physicist Dr. David Bohm "The Implicate Order " http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=David_Bohm&action=edit Rupert Sheldrake , " A New Science Of Life ", http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rupert_Sheldrake http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=Rupert_Sheldrake Lyall Watson ," Lifetide : The Biology of Consciousness ". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lyall_watson Robert Anton Wilson , " Cosmic Trigger ", http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/R.A.Wilson Terence Mckenna , " True Hallucinations " , " Invisible Landscape ", and " Food of The Gods ", http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terence_mckenna Rene Descartes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Descartes David Horrobin , " The Madness Of Adam and Eve " .http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Horrobin Ken Wilbur , http://www.kenwilber.com and http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=Ken_Wilber http://wilber.shambhala.com/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ken_Wilbur A key idea in Wilber's philosophical approach is the holon, which came from the writings of Arthur Koestler.As a Mahayana Buddhist, he believes that reality is ultimately a nondual union of emptiness and form, with form being innately subject to development over time Emergence : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emergence http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=Emergant_evolution "Perhaps the most elaborate recent definition of emergence was provided by Jeffrey Goldstein in the inaugural issue of Emergence.(Goldstein 1999) To Goldstein, emergence refers to "the arising of novel and coherent structures, patterns and properties during the process of self-organization in complex systems." Holism : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holism http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=Holon cultural references The X Men , http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men Star Trek Next Generation In which Diana Troy is Ship`s Empath or Clairsentient. ( see , above the Robert Anton Wilson Quote ) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek_Next_Generation i heart huckebees . film . for an amusing take on the holographic universe. rumble fish , fracis ford coppola . film . where motorcycle boy`s father , as played by dennis hopper says , " your brother isnt crazy ; he has an acuity of the senses , which dont mean he is crazy ; but an acuity of the senses could sure drive you crazy ." also published at integral wiki and mandrake speaks online magazine with gratitude.Thesource42 21:50, 26 February 2007 (UTC) http://integralwiki.net/index.php?title=Clairsentience See Also *Déjà vu Category:Stubs Category:Psychic Abilities